A Rose to Stop Darkness
by MysticHakai24
Summary: Hiei has defeated Yuusuke in getting the Shadow Sword. Now the three worlds has bowed down to Hiei. The only way to stop him is not with Yukina but with Kurama. Yaoi H+K Ch7 up
1. Gomen Nasai, Keiko

A Rose to Stop Darkness By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: AU. Yuusuke never did stop Hiei and rescue the Shadow Sword or Keiko. Thus, the world has come to an end. All of Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai are now under the control of their Master, Hiei. But news has suddenly come to them that Hiei's true desire was not his sister, but Kurama. Yaoi - H+K  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuusuke looked up from his spot on the floor. He felt useless. He was covered with blood from head to toe, his vision was hazy in a way, and his entire body was battered and limp. Yuusuke felt completely useless. Hiei smirked down at the boy, his lips twitching upwards in an evil smirk. "I told you, Urameshi. I did tell you that you were no match for me. And now," he picked up all three treasures, "I can have all bow down to my feet! Life is wonderful, don't you agree?" "You bastard!" Yuusuke spat. He coughed up some more blood. It splattered on the ground, joining the rest. "I'm gonna beat you into a ragless doll covered in your own blood!" He tried to pick himself up, but fell as his weight rested on his broken hand. Hiei cackled, his voice being an intrusion to the other's ears. "Don't you think that it's a bit late to be saying that, ningen? And excuse me if I'm wrong but I think you are the ragless doll on the floor coated by your own blood." His gaze rested on three other people a little farther. "And I think that your friends are in a bit of trouble." Yuusuke looked to his right and he wondered if things could get worse. Botan was blowing her hand which bore many cuts upon it. Kurama was now trying to get his hands to stop the Jagan from opening on Keiko's forehead. His pale and slender hands were now cut and bruised. And Kurama was still holding on; longer than Botan had done. "They're being a nuisance," Hiei stated. "Once I rule the three worlds, I'll need a slave. So with me I shall have your beloved KEEEIIIIIIIIKKKOOOOO! Ha!" He immediately transformed back into his green- skinned, eye-covered body. And to Yuusuke, it looked worse than before. "Ah!" Kurama was blown back. A large bunch of static electicity had just bolted out from the Jagan and now the third eye was opeing faster than before. Botan quickly rushed to stop it but she was too late and too slow. The third eye had opened completely. "NO!" Yuusuke exclaimed. But it was no use, Keiko was now a demon. The only good thing was that she was still unconscious. "Keiko... Iie..." Yuusuke felt his power grow immensely, charging all the way up. "You... You... You BASTARD!" He raised his fingers swiftly to point at Hiei who was still eyeing his new 'slave'. "Rei Gun!" A large blast of energy flew past, aiming for the demon. Hiei sensed it and turned, only to be blinded by a flash of light. His eyes were blinded but his legs moved quicker than his mind and the shot missed. Hiei cursed himself for being too careless. "Nearly killed me," he muttered. Yuusuke stared, his brown eyes widened. How could he have missed the shot? He had much energy and it was a surprise move! "Damn!" he cried. Then to himself, he muttered softly, "As if I wasn't going to already." Hiei grabbed his cloak and flung it on. "You know what? I know a little fact. Want to hear it?" Yuusuke just glared and remained silent. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. When you're the Master of all three worlds, everyone will obey you. There will be no fun. So I'm gonna let you train a bit and when you're stronger than you are now, come see me. We'll have a friendly match." He picked the three treasures up again and was about to leave when a voice shouted: "Rose whip!" Kurama appeared behind him with a long green wip covered by sharp, pointed thorns. "You forgot about ME!" He lashed at Hiei who jumped up and narrowly dodged. Hiei soon appeared at the entrance. "I suppose so. I did forget about you." He spat on the floor. "But same thing with the ningen. Train up a bit, will 'ya? Hn." He walked out and turned one last time. "Sayonara."  
  
Kurama gave Yuusuke a stare that was compared to the stare from his gaze upon his mother's sick form. "I-It's entirely my fault. I should have- " "Don't say that! It's no one's fault! And if someone is to blame, then blame on that asshole!" Yuusuke cried, tears on his face. "I've let Keiko down..." Botan came running up. "He's gone right?" The two males nodded. "Okay. You two take care of Keiko. I've got to go and tell Koenma-sama. And you two, don't leave your houses. Actually, Kurama, go to Yuusuke's apartment. This way I can contact you if there's a problem." Botan sighed wearily and shook her head sadly. "And I think that Koenma-sama would want to talk to you." She gently touched her wounded hand and looked up after gving a small wince. "Ja." Botan took her oar out and hopped on it, flying away quickly to report to the Spirit World. "And try to heal!" she cried back. Yuusuke calmly walked over to Keiko and looked down at her. "Keiko... Gomen nasai..." He picked her up gently. "Kurama. Let's go." The redhead nodded and let Yuusuke catch up to him before continuing. They walked away from the warehouse (?) and quickly down the streets. The two broke into a run and approached Yuusuke's apartment in no time. They ran up the stairs, the elevator wasn't working. Kurama was currnetly blaimng himself for the occurance. His guilty expression was hidden by his blood-red hair. Yuusuke found his apartment. He forgot his keys, but that wasn't a problem. Yuusuke kicked the door open, leaving a a piece of the door falling on the floor. He took off his shoes while running and collapsed in his own room. Kurama took his shoes off calmly and shut the door with a soft 'click'. He looked around the apartment and pinched his nose. There was a very strong alcohol smell lingering throughout the room. Many cans of beer and sake lie on the floor, scattered among newspapers. Kurama felt Yuusuke's ki and quickly ran to the younger boy's room, wanting to leave the strong odor. He shut the door behind him and winced as he saw Yuusuke's wounds which were being ignored by the owner. "Yuusuke, it won't help Yukimara-san if you're injured." Kurama found some bandages and medicing under the bed, in case of gang fights, he presumed. "Let me help you wrap your wounds up," he said softly, remembering the hole in his stomach. But friends came first. So Kurama ignored it for now.  
  
* * * 


	2. Genkai Can Help

A Rose to Stop Darkness By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Botan pushed the doors open; the doors creaked loudly, signalling Koenma of her arrival. Koenma looked up from his papers and raised one small brown eyebrow. "Botan?" he said surprisingly. "I thought you were with Yuusuke getting the treasures back!" He stamped another document and put it aside. Botan kicked the door shut. It hit with a big bang, scattering papers all over the floor. "Koenma-sama! That's the problem! Hiei's got all the treasures and he ran away with them!" She sighed. "We're sorry, Koenma- sama..." Koenma jumped on to his desk, throwing more files on the red-carpeted floor. "NANI? But-But- I didn't expect this to happen! My father will be back in two days! He'll explode if he finds out! Where's Yuusuke? I've got to talk to him!" Koenma shook his head. Botan jumped back from the hysterical prince. "Yuusuke's at his apartment, sir. I told him to bring Keiko with him. And Kurama's there, too." "Kurama's there? Wonderful!" Koenma had a wide grin on his babyish face. He stopped in his tracks of a small dance. "Who's Keiko?" Botan giggled. "She's Yuusuke's girlfriend! Problem is, Hiei used the Shadow Sword on her and now she's a demon with a Jagan on her forehead! Yuusuke's devastated." "Well, we've got to train them up." Koenma grabbed a tiny jacket. "I know exactly who, too." He leapt out of the room. Botan followed him and called, "Who, Koenma-sama?" "She's an old friend of mine. Her name's Genkai!"  
  
Yuusuke pulled his arm back and blew on it. He wanted to scratch a small itch under the expertly wrapped bandages. "Gee, thanks Kurama. But it's sooooooo itchy!" He whimpered miserably and scratched the bandages. Kurama stiftled a giggle. "Of course it itches, Yuusuke. It always does, doesn't it?" He giggled softly but halted as the pain in his stomach shot up through his body. "Argh," he said. There was a soft tap on the window. The duo turned to see Botan there, flying on her oar with the small prince Koenma behind her, clutching the oar as if he was about to be blown off in a second. Yuusuke walked over and unlocked the door, letting the two spirits fly in. "Hello there, Yuusuke. Kurama," Koenma greeted. It wasn't a happy greeting, more like he knew about the failure, which he probably did. "I hear of your, er, mission's drastic turn and I want you to know that I don't blame you." But all three knew that Koenma blamed them and the Reikai prince was probably itching to shout at them miserably. Kurama's green orbs were filled with guilt again and he said, "G- Gomen nasai, Koenma-sama. It's my fault, don't blame Yuusuke. If I hadn't agreed to help them steal the treasures, then this would never have happened." He looked down, his ruby hair tumbling over his hidden face. Botan laid a hand on his shoulder comfortably. "It's not your fault, Kurama. You just wanted to save your mother, ne? Don't blame yourself, Yuusuke's the blockhead who's to blame." She meant to comfort him, not to enrage Yuusuke even more. But Koenma thought differently. "You're right! I don't know why you agreed to help them! Now look at the mess we're in!" He inwardly knew that it wasn't Kurama's fault, but he needed to blame someone. Yuusuke glared at him in anger. "Hey, look, you toddler.It's not K'rama's fault! I agree with Botan on this one, except I'm not the one to blame! It's all that basard's fault! What's his name again?" "His name's Hiei," Kurama whispered softly but loud enough for Yuusuke to hear. "Right, right, whatever his name was," Yuusuke muttered to himself. Koenma cleared his throat and looked at Kurama. "Er, sorry, Kurama. I just had to blame someone. But like Yuusuke and Botan said, it's not your fault." Kurama nodded and a small smile appeared on his pale face. "Anyway. I know that Hiei's going to be impssible to stop unless you train up a bit. And I know an old associate of mine. She doesn't live far from here, just a bit outside the city. "Her name is Genkai and she could help you train your ki or youki. From what I hear, mind you I haven't seen her for about a decade, she's very strict but can get the job done. And once Genkai hears about this, I'm sure that she will be willing to help," Koenma explained. "I have a map here on where her temple is located and I want you two to get over there and train until you are strong enough to defeat Hiei, which I don't know how long that will be. But I know that Genkai will know and it probably will be a long time." Kurama nodded. "Koenma-sama, may I call my 'Kaasan first, I don't want her to worry about me." After a swift nod from the prince, Kurama ran to a telephone nearby. Yuusuke yawned. "I'll just leave a note, Okufuro won't mind as long as I'm not dead." He ignored the strange look given by Botan. He grabbed a small piece of paper and pen and wrote a simple message for the drunk lady. "There. Done." Yuusuke taped it to his desk where he was sure that Atsuko would find it. Kurama walked back with a small grin on his face. "'Kaasan said that she won't mind me going on a trip for, I dunno know. I told her that I would occasionaly visit her, though." With that said, his grin swept down to a frown. "Oh well. She won't mind. I hope." "Okay, ready?" "HOLD on!" Yuusuke cried. "What about Keiko?" He gave his friend a glance. Koenma considered before saying, "We'll take her to the Reikai. Don't worry, we'll make sure that she is taken care of and that Hiei won't lay a finger on her. Promise." "Okay..." "Good. Now hurry and train! We don't have time to lose!" Koenma shouted. "Botan, go with them. I need you to watch them for me." The ferrygirl nodded.  
  
"Damn, how many stairs do we have to take?" Yuusuke whined miserably as he continued up the many stairs. Botan jogged lightly behind him, almost out of breath. "Well, Yuusuke, *pant*, at least you'll be able to work out this way. Oh man! My legs hurt!" Kurama was walking silently, pondering over something, not noticing that Yuusuke was shouting at him. "Wh- Nani, Yuusuke?" he asked, snapping out of his trance. "I said, how many more stairs until we make it to the, oh, top." Yuusuke climbed the last step and yelled triumphantly. He then looked surprised as he saw who was standing there. "KUWABARA? What are you doing here?" he cried in surprise. An old lady appeared behind him and she approached the group slowly. "Botan, hello. I know all about your needs and your want of help." The short woman turned to Kurama and Yuusuke. "Hello, I am Genkai." Kurama stepped up and bowed politely. "Watashi wa Kurama, desu. Yoroshiku." He rose and stepped behind Yuusuke again. "NANI? You mean that this old hag here is the Great Genkai! You're kidding, right, Botan?" Yuusuke exclaimed. Botan smacked him with her oar and bowed to Genkai. "G-Gomen. This is Urameshi, Yuusuke." She pointed to the green-black hair boy on the floor. Kuwabara ran up to them and looked at Yuusuke. "What are you doing here, Urameshi?" Genkai looked at the tallest boy. "Sorry, Kuwabara. But I'll have to help you later. These people need more help than you do. Come back in a year or so." Kuwabara shook his head, bouniong his orange hair. "Nooooo way! I'm not going back and get haunted by ghosts for my entire life! I-I'll just wait here until you have spare time." He nodded at his idea. "Yeah, I'll just wait." Genkai snorted. "Suit yourself." She turned to Yuusuke and Kurama. "Kurama, dimwit, follow me. You have much training to be done." She walked to the back of the temple, leading Kurama and Yuusuke who followed her. Botan bowed to Kuwabara and ran after them. "Training?" Kuwabara echoed. "That means that Urameshi will get even better than me! I'm not gonna let him." He jogged after the two but was astounded as he saw their powers. "Or maybe I'll just hide behind these bushes and just watch," Kuwabara said to himself weakly. And he darted behind the bushes to spy on the other two more powerful warriors.  
  
* * * 


	3. Friends Forever

A Rose to Stop Darkness By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kuwabara gave Yuusuke a good look, trying to notice if anything was different, while trying to ignore the fact that his greatest enemy could shoot some kind of energy balls out of his fingers. 'I've got to learn how to do that,' Kuwabara thought thickly.  
  
Urameshi was, well, more improved than him. That was certain to Kuwabara. But the other, Kurama was it? She, or he, or whatever Kurama was, looked rather fragile at first. But at a much more observant glance, he (or she!) was given the expression that this Kurama was stronger than him also. So that's two who are stronger than him.  
  
Kuwabara fumed.  
  
"I, the great Kuwabara Kazuma, will not let anyone become stronger than me except for Urameshi! And in the future I will beat him so then I will be the strongest! Hahaha!" Kuwabara announced to no one out-loud.  
  
But the warriors heard. "Hey! You will never beat me!" Yuusuke's voice was heard through the many bushes. Kuwabara's face transformed from its tanned tone to a mad tomato.  
  
Kuwabara made a mad dash towards the stairs of the temple. He tripped and ended up falling down them instead, coming up with bruises as he finally fell on the last step. "Itai...," he whimpered. But at the thought of Yuusuke with a smirk, he quickly jumped up and half-limped and half-ran back towards his house, yelling: "Urameshi! I shall beat you when you least expect it!"  
  
And he stopped running as he came to the bus stop. "Now where's that damn bus?" (Is there even a bus stop to get to Genkai's?)  
  
  
  
Yuusuke stared as Kuwabara made a mad dash to, well wherever he went to. "That cuckoo has finally gone cuckoo," he murmured to himself. "Itai!" Genkai had taken the moment to give the delinquent a solid punch in the stomach. "What was that for, Obaba?"  
  
(Obaba is translated to old lady or around that sort.)  
  
"Bakayarou! If you truly want to beat Hiei in a fight then you should train for about a year! And perhaps even that would not be enough! Or do you want your girlfriend to suffer from your actions?" Genkai challenged him with wise remarks.  
  
Kurama somehow appeared behind Yuusuke without the latter realizing it. "Genkai-sensai is correct, Yuusuke-san. With the three Reikai treasures, he could become powerful, impossible to defeat even if we don't stop him."  
  
Yuusuke jumped a foot in the air. "Kurama! Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Kurama asked, confused.  
  
"Sneak up on me and then scaring the hell out of me!" cried Yuusuke. "But on the other hand, if what they are saying is true, then Keiko will be impossible to save if I don't buck up a bit," Yuusuke thought, a bit guilty. "And then I'll be totally to blame."  
  
A pale hand reached out to rest on Yuusuke's right shoulder. "Yuusuke- san," Kurama began softly. "I just want you to know that know matter how hard you train and no matter how many times you have to fight Hiei to finally win, I'll be right next to you by your side to fight the battles with you." His words gave a great deal of comfort to Yuusuke. "And so will Yukimara-san. She'll be rooting you on, too."  
  
But as Yuusuke thought of that, he slowly remembered that Keiko was still unconscious. And she didn't know about him fighting demons like Hiei, so that was nearly impossible for her to be helping him. Unless she turned into a demon or something. But even if she did, then Keiko would be on Hiei's side instead.  
  
Yuusuke gave Kurama a shove backwards and he glared at Genkai. "Oba- I mean, Genkai-sensai. Please accept me as your student and help me train to defeat Hiei," Yuusuke said, gritting his teeth in anger because of his politeness but congratulating himself as well. He hadn't spoke like that since, well, er, never!  
  
"Very well, dimwit. Yuusuke, see those trees over there? Go chop up seventy-five pounds of fire wood for tonight. You and Kurama are sleeping in the woods. Botan, come. I'll show you your room." Genkai turned around and walked away. Yuusuke gaped and glared at the old woman before running into the forest.  
  
  
  
Night was different for the two humans. Lying under the stars with only the sounds of wilderness around them. Usually they would lie in a bed with complete silence unless you had a mother who got drunk every so often. But now, instead, was the hard dirt floor and above them was a giant blanket of twinkling white stars ina mass of midnight-blue.  
  
Kurama yawned softly and tried to let his thoughts control him. But first, he had to ignore the loud snoring coming from his companion. Once settled without earmuffs, Kurama stared into the endless sky. Hiei wasn't always like this. No.  
  
When they had first met, sure he had been a little rude. But with their meetings after, Hiei seemed to speak to him about the reason of his life. His sister. And Hiei had told Kurama that he had no intention of any kind of evil or world domination. But then why was he trying to control the Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai now?  
  
Puzzled, Kurama remembered how Hiei had almost made a small slip in one of their conversations. The workds had embarrassed Hiei somehow, and Kurama had only no clue why. He shut his eyes and the memory unfolded.  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
  
"So what does your sister look like, Hiei-san?" Kurama asked from his window, glancing at his frien-, no, Hiei didn't like to be called that. To his companion. Kurama regretted his question.  
  
Hiei glared. "Do you think I would know? Hn. Baka kitsune." He turned back to balancing himself steadily in the tree outside the window.  
  
Kurama let his gaze follow a small blue bird flying past several cherry trees. "And she was the only reason for your life?" he questioned again, still curious on how one person can save someone from commiting anything close to suicide without even having a picture for that person to remember.  
  
"Do you know how to shut up, stupid fox?" Hiei growled, his crimson eyes shooting up again at the thirteen-year-old human-youko. But for some reason, he was glad that Kurama was asking him the questions. It made him feel, friendly... No! He didn't want to get too close or he'll be weak!  
  
After some silence, Hiei answered. "Yes. She was the reason that I even got my Jagan. Or trained to what I am today." He cast his blood-red gaze to a sakura tree nearby, silently wondering how something that looked so beautiful and innocent could survive in a cruel world. The analogy could almost go to Kurama. But that wouldn't count, the stupid fox had a youko soul tucked in his memory somewhere.  
  
"Oh," Kurama answered blankly.  
  
Hiei felt a small grin tug on his legs as he glanced at the feminine redhead to his right. "But I have found another reason to live. Another one to protect."  
  
Kurama snapped his head up in surprise. "Who, Hiei-san?"  
  
"Baka! It's y-," He stopped himself just on time.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Hiei glared. "No one," he snapped harshly.  
  
The redhead winced. "Okay. It's your business, not mine." Kurama looked up into the sky. "Hiei-san, you should get friends."  
  
Hiei shot another glare at the speaker. "I don't need friends or anyone for that matter! It'll just make me weak. Look at these weak excuse for humans! All pathetic!" Hiei cried softly, gesturing to the people walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"But Hiei-san, I love my mother and I'm not too weak," Kurama admitted. He gave the Koorime one of his rare and true smiles given only to his mother. "And besides, if you have trouble finding someone, well, I-I can be your friend."  
  
Hiei looked at the youko uncertainly. "Tomodachi? (Friends?)" he said softly.  
  
Kurama nodded slowly. "Hai! So we're friends no, ne?" He stood up and jumped into the tree, sitting himself next to the Jaganshi.  
  
Hiei frowned and muttered, "Whatever." But inwardly, he smiled.  
  
"Right! Now we're friends!" Kurama grinned.  
  
  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
  
  
Kurama smiled at the memory. "Oh Hiei. I thought that we promised to be friends forever. Well, you in your own little way." Kurama reached in his shirt and pulled out a small necklace. The string was a plain black string. And on the end was a small, round, black teargem.  
  
It was Hiei's way to say, "Friends."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Gomen nasai for the lack of updates. And as for Roses Are Black, I'm confused by my own typings. I'm not sure what's going on in that story anymore! So if I get the interest to read it and lots of interest to type it, then I'll update. As for now, I like this story better! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R, please! 


	4. Kuwabara's ReiKen

A Rose to Stop Darkness  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Three Years Later ~  
  
  
  
"Sugoi! Shizuru-neesan! Look! Kami! It's orange!"  
  
Shizuru glared at him. "I'm not blind, Kuwa-baka. It's an orange sword made by your energy. Wow... Interesting," she said sarcastically, then Shizuru looked a bit dazed for a moment. "Actually, it is a bit cool," she murmured softly to herself. "But I won't tell him that." She continued smoking and reading the newspaper. The articles were mostle boring until one came into view with a smoky picture.  
  
The black and white picture was taken in America or something. There were many people dead on the floor, their red (but black on the newspaper) blood spilling on the floor. And seen quite clearly, plunged through a tall building, was a black dragon. The title read simply: America Attacked By Black Dragon  
  
Shizuru quickly read and her interest expanded as the words came faster. "Millions of lives were lost... Thought to be eaten by the black dragon... Might be a sick joke of some sort... Said to be immensely dangerous..." Her eyes widened. Immediately, she called her idiot brother. For some reason, he had been acting strangely ever since he had come back from Genkai's temple four months ago.  
  
"What is, Shizuru-neesan? Don't you see that I'm trying to use this cool firey sword thingy?" In Kuwabara's hands was the ReiKen, blazing brightly for the first time.  
  
Shizuru glared. "Kuwa-baka! Do you think that I would call you for something stupid! Here, look at this! I'll be in the living room." She shoved the newspaper in Kuwabara's hands and left the taller boy alone.  
  
Kuwabara cried as his ReiKen suddenly sputtered and was put out. "After all that hard work...," he whined. Then curious, he glanced at the newspaper and read.  
  
"Oi! Kuwa! Over here!" Shizuru cried from the other room. Kuwabara followed her voice and found her sitting on the couch, watching the news which happened to show the same thing as on the paper in the taller one's hands.  
  
"-dead. Said to be the cause of an extraterrestrial life force. By a very fortunate witness who only has minor injuries from the attack, she says that it was a very large black dragon that a male voice had called 'Kokuryuu!' Police and FBI are now searching for any answers to this fatal blow." The reporter looked up and straightened her purple glasses. Her smiled. "And now for some exciting news, J-League goalie Hidaka Ken was-"  
  
(Hidaka Ken is from Weiß Kreuz for anyone's knowledge. Yea Kenken!)  
  
Shizuru turned the television off. "Kuwa-kun. I want you to return to Genkai's temple at once. I can tell that Urameshi-san is in this, too. Go have a chat with Genkai-san and tell her of your powers. You may be of some help." She then looked around the room. "Now where is my cigarette?"  
  
  
  
Yuusuke jumped, narrowly dodging a kick coming from his redheaded friend. 'Yuusuke has really gotten stronger,' Kurama thought. "Rose Whip!" He lashed his plant out, towards his companion. Yuusuke yelped and ducked, then jumped.  
  
"Heh. You're gettin' it now, K'rama!" Yuusuke leapt into the air and aimed a ReiGun at him. He felt his fingers radiating, when a sudden loud yell stopped him in his attack. "What now?" Yuusuke shouted, landing on his feet as he fell back on the ground.  
  
Kuwabara ran up to them, a very strange look on his face. It was between the expressions of really excited, really proud, to really worried. "Urameshi! Guess what? Huh? Guess what!" he cried loudly, scattering the birds away.  
  
Genkai walked to him slowly, a bemused look on her tiny wrinkled face. "Kuwabara. What are you doing here? I thought I told you to come back in a year. It's only been three months! You still have nine months before coming!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry Genkai-san, but Shizuru-neesan sent me here. But first, I want you to show you something really cool and orange!" Kuwabara pulled his hands in front of his face and concentrated. He could feel his hands burn a bit, but nothing visible came up yet. "Hold on, it's comin'," he muttered. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and focused.  
  
Yuusuke yawned. "Honestly, what are you trying to do, baka? All you can possibly do with your hands are send punches that could be dodged easily, baka." He yawned and blinked. Once his eyes opened, a blazing sword made of orange energy appeared before him. "Nani?"  
  
Botan looked surprised. "It looks like Kuwabara can use his Reiki also. Hm..." She thought for a minute. "But I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise since he could communicate with spirits and such." She pulled out her Reikai Communicater and called Koenma.  
  
The baby's tiny face appeared and he looked extremely bored. "Botan. What is it?" he asked, slurping some instant ramen into his small mouth.  
  
"Koenma-sama, Kuwabara is here. He has some interesting powers to be able to use his Reiki also. Should we..?" Botan trailed off, if Kuwabara were not allowed to train with them, then she wouldn't want him to know. But if he was... One could never be to careful.  
  
Koenma looked up from his noodles and waved casually. "Yes. Yes. Whatever. Who cares. Just mainly focus on training Yuusuke and Kurama, though. They're out main Tantei!" Koenma then frowned. "Hey, who is this Kuwabara anyway?"  
  
But Botan had all ready turned her communicater off. "Kuwabara-kun, Koenma-sama said you could train with us. But he also said to mainly focus on Yuusuke and Kurama."  
  
Kuwabara looked up. "Train? Who said anything about training? But I guess now that you invited me, I could only get stronger than Urameshi."  
  
"Y-You mean you didn't come to train?" Botan stammered. All that conversing with the Demi-God for nothing! "But I guess you could still train with us..."  
  
Kurama wondered if he was the only one to remember why Kuwabara had come. "Kuwabara-san, you said that your sister sent you here. Is there a reason why?" Judging from the expressions from the others', he probably was the only one to remember. Except for Genkai. She looked extremely bored.  
  
"That's right! Here! Look," Kuwabara said and tossed the newspaper to them, mainly to Yuusuke. "It's about some sort of alien 'ma-jiggies. Shizuru-neesan said that you all might have something to do with it. Although I don't know why exactly..."  
  
Kurama peered over Yuusuke's shoulder and read. He finished and frowned. "Hiei is strinking fast. That Kokuryuu is his attack. It's on his right arm under all the bandages."  
  
Genkai nodded and shut her brown eyes. "Then I guess that we won't be able to relax. We should concentrate more on out training then." She thought about this. "That means everyone wakes-up at six a.m. You have breakfast at eight, train until noon and have lunch. We then train until seven: thirty, have dinner and sleep by ten. Botan will do all the cooking."  
  
"Any breaks..?" wondered Yuusuke aloud.  
  
Genkai glared at him. "No, dimwit. This schedule shall be strictly followed. On Saturdays and Sundays, too. Now come on. Let us start."  
  
  
  
Hiei let his eyes stream over the many dead people, loving the smell of their leaking blood, enjoying the image of their pathetic, weak ningen bodies. "How pathetic," he said roughly, kicking over the corpse of a once- alive woman.  
  
He hopped over to the body of a teenager with rotting red hair. It reminded him of Kurama... "That stupid youko won't get out of my head," Hiei growled. He plunged into his shirt and found the delicate necklace that Kurama had made for him.  
  
It was simple, really. The string was a piece of silk cloth ripped from one of the kitsune's Chinese tunics. The pendant was of a silver fox clutching a red rose in its mouth. How Kurama had made it, Hiei hadn't known. He let the pendant fall back next to his mother's tear gem. Hiei didn't know why he had kept it. Many times the voice in his head had told him that it would make him weak. But Hiei knew that it wouldn't make him weak, only the phrase that Kurama had said when he gave it to him:  
  
"Here, Hiei-san. I made it for you. It's a sign of our friendship, ne? I guess it's also thanks for your hiruseki..." (Is a hiruseki a tear gem?)  
  
Friends... That's what he and Kurama were, right? No! It couldn't be... It'll only make him weak like the dead humans in front of him. Hiei tried to tear it off his neck, but he couldn't bring the courage to do it. His first true friend...  
  
Hiei jumped and disappeared. The Reikai Police Forces were chasing him, he had picked up their life force. Perhaps he would take the stupid friendship pendant thingy off later. No friends for him.  
  
But Hiei never did take it off.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Another chapter done! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get four more reviews. Four's my lucky number! So is twenty-four and thirteen... Oh well. Please review, I love comments! 


	5. Okaasan...Meet Yukina

A Rose to Stop Darkness By MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shiori hummed cheerfully and continued cleaning. She wasn't quite sure where her son was, but he had promised to call today. And she trusted him. How she missed the voice that brought her so much joy! From the last call, she had heard that he had made many friends. Yuusuke... Botan... Genkai... And Kuwabara...  
  
Finally! After so many years, her beloved Shuuichi was finally making friends. But one thing confused her. What happened to the other friend? Hiei or something? When she was talking to Shuuichi, she heard Yuusuke- san's voice in the background shouting about Hiei being a bastard or something. Perhaps they had gotten into a fight?  
  
Shiori washed her large yellow towel and hung it up to dry. She silently wondered on how much longer her Shuuichi's camping trip was going to take, or that was his excuse anyway. Shiori knew that he been lying, she could always tell. And the fact that her son was a bad liar helped her along, too. She sometimes felt like Shuuichi was hiding something from her, like he didn't trust her enough yet. And that just broke her heart.  
  
The telephone rung and Shiori ran to it, wanting to hear her beloved son's voice. But to her disappointment, it was Hatanaka Kazuya, calling to see about their date tonight. "It's fine," Shiori said, "I'll meet you at the restaurant. No? you'll pick me up? That's fine, too." She hung up the phone. Hatanaka-san was the one that was making her happy at the moment. But it wasn't the same kind of happiness that she felt with Shuuichi.  
  
The phone rung again.  
  
  
  
Yuusuke watched Kurama jealously. It got to him sometimes how Kurama had a mother who cared for him. Unlike Atsuko, she would always get drunk and act, well, drunk! He really wanted a mother like Shiori.  
  
Kurama smiled as he heard his mother's voice. "Konnichiwa, 'Kaasan," he greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"Hello there, Shuu-kun! I'm doing fine. How are you and your friends? Is camp fun?" Shiori asked excitedly.  
  
Camp, that was just an excuse to come to Genkai's temple. Kurama quickly answered his mother. "Er, it's great, 'Kaasan! Yuusuke's always there to help me, too!" spoke Kurama truthfully. Yuusuke did help him a lot - to train.  
  
"That's great, Shuu-kun," Shiori said from the other side.  
  
Yuusuke smiled sadly and walked slowly to the table to get his lunch. "I wish my 'Kaasan was like that, too... Always worrying about me..." He sighed.  
  
  
  
Shiori hung the phone up, sighing happily. She was so happy to finally hear from Shuuichi again. That was half-truth. She wanted to see him again, too. His face still lie in her memory from three months ago. But it wasn't the same as him being right in front of her.  
  
"Oh, Shuuichi..."  
  
  
  
Hiei watched from his Jagan. "His mother really means a lot to him," he mused. "Maybe I should kidnap her and hold her hostage..."  
  
He quickly shook his head. "No. That's just dirty. I should play like a real warrior. Humiliate them. That's the real way to do it." Hiei smiled and clutched Kurama's pendant tightly. "I should humiliate Kurama the most for doing this to me. Making me become his friend." His head snapped up as he realized what he had just said. "No, no one's my friend."  
  
Hiei jumped to another building's roof. "I don't need anyone in my life. Only my sister is allowed to make me feel like this." He stared down at Kurama's house where his mother was currently washing the clothes. "Pathetic. The youko should know that feelings only make someone weaken. He shouldn't love her or anyone for that manner!"  
  
Hiei stared down at the silver fox pendant. "But then why does he love her? He is a DEMON for goodness' sake!" Hiei squeezed the pendant until it bent a little, not enough for it to break, though. "He said that he loved her and that love can make someone stronger. Or weaker. He must've been stronger."  
  
Hiei shook his head fiercely. "What am I thinking about? Love is just an emotion to get you killed and used. He should know that after living for about ten centuries. Perhaps he only cares about his mother? If it were more then he would really be pathetic."  
  
"Hiei, I care for my mother a lot. And, and I care about you, too..."  
  
Kurama's alto voice echoed in his mind. Hiei whipped his head fiercely and picked up the other necklace around his neck. "Mothers are traitors. Mine threw me off a cliff and only cared about her daughter." He let the ice-blue tear gem fall. "His will betray him, too. One day."  
  
Hiei leapt off the building and disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind for anyone to see.  
  
  
  
Shiori shot her head up, she thought that she had heard something. Someone was watching her... But no one was there. Oh well, it was probably her imagination. She should hurry and buy those groceries before Kazuya Hatanaka picked her up.  
  
She put her shoes on and picked up her purse. Shutting the door behind her, Shiori hummed a little tune as she made her way to the corner grocery store. There were many people that she knew and met along the way.  
  
"All right, Ja Ne, Yasumi-san!" Shiori said to her friend. Then she continued her way to the store. "I should get some cabbage and broccoli. Yes, definately..."  
  
Shiori walked through the park and listened to the many pleasant sounds of birds chirping and trees blowing their leaves around. "Er, excuse me, miss?"  
  
The quiet voice belonged to a girl. She was rather short with wide red eyes and long blue hair. She was wearing some ancient blue kimonon and was looking at Shiori hopefully.  
  
Shiori smiled pleasantly at the girl. "May I help you?" "I-I was wondering if you could help me find Genkai-san's temple? I'm new here and I have to-to see her," the young girl said with more anxiety. Her red eyes were looking at Shiori expectantly.  
  
"Of course. I'll show you," Shiori said, forgetting about the groceries for a minute. "I am Minamino Shiori. What is your name, young one?"  
  
The girl was practically jumping up and down in joy. "Oh thank you so much, Minamino-san!" She stopped and smiled cutely. "By the way, I am Yukina. Hajimemashite." Yukina bowed politely.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Er, short chapter. I'm kind of in a rush. Finally, Yukina makes an appearance! Isn't that nice? I should type the next chapter in a while when I feel up to it. Anyway, remember, four reviews and I'll post! Arigato!  
  
P.S. - I made a mistake in the last chapter. It should say three months instead of three years! Gomen nasai! Thanks to my reviewer - Jeannie! Doumo Arigato Gozaimasu, Jeannie-san! 


	6. Hiei's Broken Promise

A Rose to Stop Darkness  
  
MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There will be a large set of stairs to show the way," Shiori explained to the young girl who was identified as Yukina.  
  
Yukina's eyes brightened and she ginned at Shiori shyly. "Thank you so much, Minamino-san. You were such wonderful help. Would you like me to help you in any way? For repayment of your kindness and time?"  
  
'Yukina certainly is a nice girl,' Shiori thought and she shook her head for the girl's reply. "No thank you, Yukina-chan. I was just heading to the grocery store for some supplies. You do not need to bother," Shiori commented to the blue-haired girl. "And, not to be nosy or anything, but why do you want to meet Genkai-san? Do you know each other?"  
  
Yukina shook her head, the light hit her hair and it glowed aqua. "No. But I think that Genkai-san can help me find someone that I am looking for." Yukina then smiled.  
  
"Who is it, Yukina-chan?" Shiori asked, a bit curious to tell the truth.  
  
"I'm looking for a relative of mine. I have never met him before, but I know that I will one day." Yukina took a deep breath and explained, "I'm looking for my brother."  
  
  
  
Botan could hear Genkai snarling at Yuusuke for his rude comments again. "Yuusuke's fighting with his mouth more than with his Reiki." She searched for Kuwabara and Kurama. Kurama was patiently instructing Kuwabara on how to use his ReiKen correctly.  
  
Yuusuke said something to Kuwabara who had just made a stupid comment. Soon, an obvious fight broke out between the two boys. Kurama was about to break up the fight, seeing that the two were injuring each other. But Genkai stared at him and said, "Let them fight. If they won't fight with us, then let them fight the pidgeons before the hawks."  
  
Botan guessed that she meant that the two teenagers were very weak. She saw Kurama shrug and watch. She checked her watch. It was almost dinner time, better start cooking. But just as Botan was about to leave, someone tugged at her sleeve.  
  
"Excuse me?" a soft voice said quietly. It was Yukina who had just made her way up the stairs. She was a little out of breath. Her blue kimono was a little damp from her sweat, but it was worth it. All at the expense of her older twin brother.  
  
The taller blue-headed girl turned and smiled. "Er, hi. Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked slowly, while trying to signal the others.  
  
The shorter blue-head gave an adorable smile. "Atashi wa Yukina, desu. Hajimemashite," she greeted and introduced again for the second time that day. "I am looking for the Master of this temple. Genkai-san?" Yukina looked up hopefully.  
  
Botan grinned. "Well, Genkai-san is..."  
  
"What is it?" Genkai looked at Botan, then at Yukina. She studied the smaller girl and nodded for an unknown reason. "I am Genkai, owner of this temple. May I help you, miss?" she asked Yukina. 'A demon..,' Genkai figured out before the girl had to say it.  
  
By this time, the three males had run over, mistaking everything for a problem. "Is anything wrong?" Kurama asked worriedly and concerned. The girl's name was Yukina, he had heard. Somehow, it sounded familiar. Perhaps he will remember it later on.  
  
"This is Yukina," Botan explained to the others, a question forming in her head as well. "She is here to see Genkai."  
  
Yukina looked at them with sad eyes. "Yes. I am here to look for my twin brother." She turned to face to old owner of the temple. "I thought you might be able to help since I have heard that you have psychic powers. Please, I beg of your help!"  
  
Genkai patted the girl's back comfortingly. "Don't worry there, Yukina. Tell us about your brother." 'And what a full-blooded demon is doing at my temple..,' Genkai wondered again.  
  
"I do not know much about him. I just know that he was a Koorime, like I. But because of my father's fire demon blood, he was a fire demon and immediately banished off the Koorime Island. But they kept me," Yukina explained quite sadly.  
  
Yuusuke scratched his head. "Er, yo! What the hell is a Koorime?" he asked impolitely. Then he looked up at Kuwabara who was suspiciously quiet. Kuwabara had a strange dazed look on his face. Yuusuke sweat-dropped. It was the same look that he had when he was repeatingly flirting with a girl that he had liked.  
  
Kurama spoke up in his quiet alto voice, "A Koorime is a demon race of ice maidens. And from what I know from my Youko life, a demon described just as Yukina-san said was thrown off the Koorime Island. I believe that he was known as the Forbidden Child of the Koorimes." Genkai, Botan, and Yukina nodded to that, his explanation was affirmative.  
  
Botan nodded again for no reason and began introducing everyone. "Yukina-san, I am called Botan. This," she pointed to the boy with slicked hair, "is Urameshi, Yuusuke." Botan pointed to the very feminine redhead. "That is Minamino, Shuuichi, other wise know as Kurama. He," she pointed to the tallest redhead, "is Kuwabara, Kazuma. And you know that this is Genkai- san." Botan pointed to the older but shorter woman next to him.  
  
"It is very nice to meet all of you," Yukina said softly and bowed.  
  
Genkai nodded and turned. "Please come in for dinner while we discuss this problem. And until you find your brother, you may stay here in the temple."  
  
  
  
Dinner was successful and tasty that night. Kurama tried to shut off Yuusuke's loud snoring. Eventually, giving up, he stood quietly, trying not to wake the younger one up, he decided to take a relaxing walk to clear his thoughts. They were mostly about the trainings, his 'Kaasan - Shiori, his friends, and...  
  
...the enemy, equivilant to Hiei...  
  
Kurama sighed and continued walking. "Hiei... Why..?" He shut his eyes, taking smaller steps now. Squish! Emerald eyes opened hesitantly and Kurama noticed that his left foot had steped into a small pond. The water was beautiful, crystal clear.  
  
Kurama took his foot out slowly and stared at the waters. They reminded him of...Hiei. "Ugh! Everything reminds me of him!" Kurama muttered. But it couldn't be helped. His best friend had gone evil. No. He was replaced with a darker half.  
  
He fell to his knees, eyes clenced shut, and his hands gripped tightly on the sand. "Hiei... We were the perfect friends... You knew all my secrets... And I knew yours..." He opened his eyes and noticed that he had been crying. His salty tears mixing with the pond's crystal water.  
  
"Yukina... I remember now..."  
  
  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
  
  
"So your sister's name is Yukina..?" Kurama asked softly, not wanting to anger his best friend who was sitting on the window again, staring into whatever it was.  
  
Hiei glared at him and softened. "How did you know?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep when I helped you last night after your fight in the Makai. So am I right?" Kurama chewed his pencil's eraser in thought.  
  
Hiei turned away. "Yeah." He bit his lip. "Yukina... I hear she's really pretty now with blue hair and red eyes, and a sweet appearance to everyone..."  
  
Kurama dropped his pencil and made his way over to the shorter one. "Hiei, I'm not going to say don't worry. What I want to say is, is that if, IF, you do not find her...then I will live to the full extent of my ningen life and youko life to find her for you. I promise."  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Then- "Thank you, my friend. As repayment, I vow to always be there for you. But don't tell anyway I said that," Hiei murmured.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
  
  
Kurama stood and brushed away the remains of his tears. "I kept my promise, Hiei..." He watched Yuusuke mutter something and slid into his own futon. "But did you keep your's?"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry about the lack of updates but I wasn't inspired. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed! Especially Chibi Tantei!!! *Hugs Hiei-chan and Kurama-chan* Wai! You peoples are so great! 


	7. Christmas Night 1

A Rose to Stop Darkness MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As it seemed, building a fortress was not easy. Of course, Hiei knew that from the start. He grunted as the stone on his back, which weighed twice his weight, dropped and joined many other rocks that he had gathered not much earlier.  
  
There didn't seem to be anymore rocks around. All around the Koorime were trees and forestry. Since there weren't anymore boulders and such, Hiei began chopping down trees with his flames. After a while, he accepted the amount and went off to gather all the fallen trunks.  
  
  
  
A man wearing a pair of trousers and finely made coat held a pair of binoculars in his hands. "Hey, that wasn't there last week..." He was indicating a well made castle many yards off.  
  
It was half built with wood and rocks. The front seemed very solid and cold. There was no door, only a long red carpet hung where the door should have been. There was a large pit around the fortress and for one measly second, the man thought that there was a someone running around it.  
  
In a blink, water gathered around the hole and poured into it. A fine crafted bridge fell over the water and chains hauled it up. The man looked around, searching for the source of all the craftsmanship. He finally rested his gaze upon a green creature of some sort with red eyes mostly covering its body and spiky black hair that disobeyed gravity.  
  
The man stumbled back and gasped. He swiftly picked up his cellphone and dialed the police. "Th-There's a monster here! Quick! Help--!" The cellphone dropped to the floor and sparked. Blood decorated the ground in a matter of moments.  
  
The man was dead.  
  
"Baka ningen." The corpse of the human man was burned, not fully, but enough to warn the other stupid humans. A sword was sheathed.  
  
  
  
"So you're saying that all I have to do is multiply this and that and- "  
  
"No. First you have to remember the order of operations, Yuusuke. See, you first do the operations in the parenthesis-"  
  
"Ah! Who the hell cares? I'm gonna be a gangster when I'm grown up! Why do I need to learn this stuff?" Yuusuke said while he yawned.  
  
Kurama shook his head and did his own homework. They still had to their work even if they had to train to save the world. The radio was bursting with songs of Christmas. (Does Japan celebrate Christmas?) Currently, Jingle Bells was playing. It was a song from a foreign country but was quite popular in Japan.  
  
Kurama dropped his pencil and sighed. "Okaasan wants me to come home for Christmas and stay a while. And I feel really guilty for not being with her. I hope she's okay. Maybe I can convince Genkai-sensai or Koenma or maybe Botan to let me visit her for one day." He picked his pencil back up and sighed once more.  
  
"I haven't heard from my folks since the day I left them. Tough luck with a mom who drinks her life away, ne, Kurama?" Yuusuke said between laughter. He noticed the solemn look on his friend's face and immediately quieted down. "You really want to see your mom this bad, Kurama?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Yuusuke leaned back on his chair and slammed his feet on the table. "I'd never know what you were feeling. My mom was never sad to see me gone. Except for maybe that one time I died. But she hit me the moment I resurrected. Heh."  
  
Kurama smiled gently."Maybe, Okaasan will let me bring friends for dinner. If I am allowed to go, I mean." He sighed and glared at the younger boy. "Stop dirtying the table and learn how to divide." He moved a bit to get closer to Yuusuke and brought his pencil on the page, ready to start the tutoring session over again.  
  
A rough hand grabbed his. Kurama looked up and, for once, was surprised to see a determined look on the gangster's face. "Yuusuke? That look doesn't suit you, you know."  
  
"Leave it up to me," Yuusuke replied loudly.  
  
Kurama blinked. "Nanda?"  
  
"I'll convince Koenma to let you have a break. Leave it up to me!"  
  
Kurama grinned. "Sure thing, Urameshi. And thanks." When he opened his eyes, there was pure gratitude spoken in them.  
  
Yuusuke concluded something right then and there, Kurama really did love his mother.  
  
  
  
By the time Kurama returned from school, for they were given permission to go to school each day as to not fall behind in class, (Although Yuusuke just left and caused trouble instead.) Yuusuke was sitting in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, Yuusuke," Kurama said as he slipped his shoes off and covered his feet in slippers. "Were you at school today?"  
  
"Busy," Yuusuke replied shortly. "Hey, I went to the Reikai today-"  
  
"Did something bad happen?" Kurama interrupted with concern.  
  
Yuusuke shook his head. "Nope. I just asked Koenma to let you have the night off for Christmas, just like I said I would. He was stubborn, thinking that we should train, but I pampered him down until we got it."  
  
"Pampered? What did you do to him?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"Nothin' much. Just stole his pacifier and ran around with it until he was convinced."  
  
Kurama tried picturing that in his head and ended up in a fit of laughter. "Really? Yuusuke, you are too much."  
  
"I know. Maybe next time I should get him a diaper and-"  
  
"No Yuusuke. I mean. Thank you so much." Kurama was showing a solemn look in his emerald eyes and he had a small smile on his face. "Thank you, my friend."  
  
This was interrupted by Yukina coming in quietly and looking around confused. "Yuusuke-san? Kurama-san? Did Kazuma-san return from school yet? Or did something happen?" She asked this all in great anxiety and Yuusuke and Kurama shared knowing glances.  
  
"He didn't return yet?" Genkai said as she also entered the room through a different door on the opposite side of Yukina. "It's always one of the bubbles-headed ones to be late."  
  
"While Kuwabara is gone, may I make a call, Genkai-sensai?" Kurama asked hastely. With a swift nod from the older woman, he sprinted to the nearest telephone. Pickiong up the receiver, he dialed the first few numbers before hesitating to push the last numbers.  
  
Finally, his slender fingers pushed each button slowly and he pulled the receiver up to his ears. He waited nervously and patiently for the first few rings. The seventh ring picked up and he could hear his mothers voice, clear and gentle. Yet, not saying what he wanted to hear:  
  
  
  
"This is the Minamino residence. I am sorry for not being available at the time but I will answer back if you leave a message after the tone. Thank you and I will try to get back to you."  
  
  
  
Kurama was ready to hang up but he felt the brown eyes of Yuusuke watching him. So he answered into the phone, waiting for the tone to sound. "Okaasan, I'm coming over for Christmas night with a few friends. I hope you're all right. Sayonara." He hung up the phone and returned to the main room where all were still waiting for the tallest one to arrive.  
  
Soon, the doors slid open and a beaten and bruised boy appeared. He was muttering a few words and supporting him was Kirashima. "Are we at the right place, Kuwabara? The temple of Genkai-sensai?"  
  
Nodding was too painful for the carrot-top so he only groaned. Yukina and Botan ran forward and slowly made it back inside with Kuwabara. They placed him gently on an orange futon and Botan ran off to find some herbs.  
  
Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kirashima were shooed away as to not disturb the needed quiet atmosphere to heal Kuwabara. They walked away and Kurama glanced back for a second and saw Yukina touching Kuwabara's forehead lightly.  
  
  
  
Outside, there were beautiful forests surrounding the area. The forests ran off for miles to the east and west. Kurama, with his heightened demon eyesight, could see vague images of what was happening a mile away.  
  
It was peaceful for a while. But soon Botan climbed out and informed them that Kuwabara was to be fine, although no one had really worried but Yukina. They all turned inside when they heard a yell of fear.  
  
"It's the Black Dragon thing again! Help!"  
  
Kurama ran his eyes quickly everywhere and stopped at one place to the far east. It was foggy, but he could make out the short figure in black, the spiky hair...  
  
"It's Hiei!"  
  
* * *  
  
Um, sorry for the long no updates. I kinda moved on to new anime for a while. And then I fell in love with Lord of the Rings. But after listening to Wild Wind again, I feel revived into the YYH world again. I sound pathetic, ne? And is everything happening too fast? It may be a while before I update again, but if I see many reviews I probably will real soon.  
  
Read and Review please! Thank you! 


	8. Hiei's Loss

A Rose to Stop Darkness  
Mystichakai24  
The initial surprise faded and quickly, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Kirashima swiftly took off with a brief yell to the others. The city was far, almost too distant. Yet no matter how far it was, they could still hear the yells from the poor victims.  
  
"Please help me! I'm too young!"  
  
"It's him! With the Black Dragon!"  
  
"Good gracious: HELP!"  
  
The four ran quicker, Botan went first upon her oar to explore, and Kirashima was soon panting. "What's going on?" he asked between gasps.  
  
"Forget it! Stay here! Don't follow!"  
  
"No way! I'm going all the way with you guys!" Kirashima replied to Yusuke.  
  
Finally they arrived at the destined area. It was barely anything called something. The entire ground was burned, dead corpses lie everywhere with heads beheaded and souls distinguished. The buildings of the city (yes, Hiei went to the city for some anger-relief) were knocked down like dominoes and nothing survived except for one small thing on the ground which seemed like a necklace. Of course that was ignored.  
  
"Where did that asshole go?" Yusuke grumbled with anger. "How could he do this? These are real people with real bodies and real feelings and souls! That bastard!"  
  
Kurama got to his knees and looked at some remaining footsteps. "I think he went into that forest over there! Quickly!" As they ran, Kurama stopped and turned to Death. "Botan, you go to Genkai-sensai and the others to inform them. We'll take it from here." She nodded and left sailing away.  
  
Kirashima was already surprised by Botan's ways of transportation. He turned to look at Yusuke and asked again, "What's going on? I have to know! Please tell me!"  
  
Yusuke kept silent. Then he muttered, "Don't you watch the news?"  
Hiei stood within his castle and was disgusted with himself. He remembered what that one man in the city said and implored.  
  
"Why are you doing this? We're you! Humans! How could you? Didn't you ever have a family? Friends? Someone you know you could never hurt? Why?"  
  
Of course the man died. Someone with such corny stuff to say had to go.  
  
Suddenly he (Hiei) heard running. "So, they're here."  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kirashima stood before the hand-built castle with gasps. It was tall and large with no mistakes (except maybe the fact that it was very lonesome looking). Oh, and the other mistake was the creator who walked out with a smirk planted.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hiei made his hands make the castle more magnificent. "Yes, it is wonderful. Except it is rather lonely. Perhaps I could take your heads and hang it in the corridors. I surely would be grossed out with pleasure. Eh?"  
  
"Bastard," Kirashima said with no clue how much trouble his word could be.  
  
"I would zip my mouth if I were you, ningen," Hiei spat.  
  
"Enough!" cried Yusuke with Kurama by his side. "Hiei, your mouth needs a lesson. Let's teach it something, eh? Let's see how much I have improved, or how much you have worsened."  
  
"Your challenge is appreciated."  
The start was quick and gory. Hiei with speed threw a black flame at Yusuke. It missed and hit a tree which fell. Kurama caught it before Kirashima was hit. "Kirashima-kun," Kurama choked out. "Go back and stay with the others. W-We'll be fine without you. GO!"  
  
At that the boy left without complaints.  
  
"Tell me, are you always this strategic?" Yusuke said with a grin.  
  
"More than you, Reikai Tantei!" Hiei unsheathed his sword.  
  
Yusuke, with no physical weapon other than his fists was quite overpowered. Hiei slashed this way and that until Yusuke hit the ground. His mouth began to bleed and Hiei took that as a signal for victory.  
  
"'Guess you haven't improved, eh? I hate humans like you. You're always trying to risk your life for someone. Or you're trying to save the world. That's dumb!" Hiei raised his sword.  
  
Suddenly something hit Hiei and he fell. A large tree was on top of him. Kurama had thrown it when he could barely hold it or find use of the tree which Hiei had cut himself. Yusuke stood and wiped his blood away.  
  
Hiei burned the tree and stood. "Round Two," he whispered fiercely.  
Kurama unleashed his Rose Whip. "I'll fight you this time." So they began.  
  
Hiei's sword slashed while being pressured by Kurama's Rose Whip. It made a sound each time. "You're not better." Hiei said.  
  
"I suggest you watch out," Kurama murmured. "I said I'll fight you. But I didn't say alone."  
  
"Rei Gun!"  
  
Before Hiei could turn a shot hit him head-on. He fell back again and hit some trees. "Argh." Hiei rubbed his forehead and his hand stumbled upon the headband. His hand moved to take it off, then denied it. He stood back up. "No Jagan," he muttered.  
  
Yusuke ran up to Kurama. He had a few bruises (I mean Yusuke) on him, but it mattered not. Kurama had barely a scratch except for one cut he got when he got a splinter from the tree. "You all right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Daijoubu desu ka?" Kurama asked back.  
  
"Perfect in ways," Yusuke replied. "What about Hiei?"  
  
"He's getting up," the Fox said.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Hiei walked back, his face bleeding from the hit. His shirt was torn. His sword was sheathed. "So you're better at teamwork. I see. Weaklings." He began unwrapping the bandages when there came a shout:  
  
"Yusuke-kun! Kurama-kun! Are you there?" It was Botan and there were thousands of marching feet with her.  
  
"Damn! It's the Reikai Police Force!" Hiei ran to his castle and put his hand on it, then disapparated. (Kind of like the Teleportation thing Goku does in DragonBallZ.)  
  
Soon Hiei was somewhere else with his castle behind him. There were inhabitants however and he decided to have a more victory now. He felt his chest and found something. There was nothing there.  
  
Hiei wondered if that was good or bad.  
"Where did he go?" the officers asked.  
  
"Transported away," Yusuke and Kurama replied.  
  
The officers disappeared with grumbles. Botan smiled. "I'm glad you guys are okay! I have to go back and tell the others at the temple how you're doing. Do you need help getting back to Genkai's?"  
  
"No, we'll be fine. You go," Yusuke said.  
  
"'Kay! Bye!" And Botan was gone.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama began to go back. They traveled through the forest and through the attacked town. It didn't look any better. Half way, Kurama bent down and picked up something.  
  
It was a necklace with a silver fox and a red rose in its mouth. It was the pendant he gave Hiei. Kurama squeezed it in his hands.  
  
Soon they were three-quarters to the temple. The town they were in now was as if it were never attacked. Kurama had his head bent with thought and Yusuke's eyes were shut, too tired to look. They soon ran into someone with groceries in their hands.  
  
"G-Gomen Nasai!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
He bent down to help the lady pick up her vegetables. Their hands touched and his eyes met hers. "'K-Kaasan?"  
  
"Shuu-kun?!"  
No comment. I know it's been a long time. Please review. And please read my new story Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari. Thanks. 


End file.
